


Семейная галерея

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	1. Август, 1458: Родриго Борджиа, вице-канцлер Ватикана

Рим опьянел от крови.  
И жаждал еще.  
Резня началась в первые же часы, как объявили о кончине Папы Калликста III, в миру Альфонсо Борджиа. Убивали испанцев. Никто не считал, скольких закололи, повесили, сбросили в Тибр. Римляне вершили справедливость - возмещали кровью то, что жадные чужаки, хлынувшие в Рим следом за понтификом-земляком, брали золотом.  
«Бегите», - последнее, что шепнул умирающий понтифик своему племяннику Родриго Борджиа, самому молодому вице-канцлеру в истории Ватикана. Всего два года как кардинал, а уже владел ключами от папской казны. Конклаву было за что его ненавидеть.  
Родриго оглянулся. Его брат Педро-Луис побледнел и кивнул. Он не слышал, что сказал умирающий, но понял. Педро-Луис Борджиа - самый нежеланный для римлян префект города. Эту должность всегда занимали сыновья старинных итальянских семей. Городу было за что его ненавидеть.

По улицам Рима Родриго ехал, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой. На Пьяцца дель Пополо солдаты выставили щиты с червленой розой - гербом рода Орсини. Педро-Луис осаждал замки мятежных Орсини по приказу Папы, Родриго собирал с них контрибуцию в пользу казны.  
Родриго вспомнил волчий взгляд кардинала Латино Орсини. Над высохшим от болезней телом мертвого понтифика, Орсини четко и внятно произнес ту же фразу: «Бегите».  
Солдаты сомкнули щиты.  
За спиной охнул Гаэтано: «Это же Гарсия... Они повесили Гарсию...».  
«Вперед», - не оглянувшись, скомандовал Родриго.  
Ему оставалось только молиться, чтобы брат успел добраться до порта Остии и сесть на корабль. «Прощай», - сказал Педро-Луис в последнем торопливом объятии.  
Прощай. Господи Иисусе, пошли испанским изгнанникам попутный ветер до родины.

И почему Родриго мерещится, что он больше не увидит брата живым?

* * *

В избрании нового понтифика имеет право участвовать любой кардинал, будь он даже отлучен от церкви, будь он даже испанец. Через десять дней после похорон Родриго смотрел, как окна капеллы заколачивают досками, а за окнами так же весело стучат молотки на новых виселицах.  
Мимо Родриго проходили кардиналы - знатные, богатые, уважаемые. За каждым из них мощь не одного человека или рода - а республики или королевства.  
Кто-то здоровался, кто-то просто кивал головой. Но и те, и другие в открытую или за спиной называли его - не вице-канцлер, нет - в лучшем случае: молодой Борджиа, но обычно пренебрежительно: кардинал-племянник. Вот кем Родриго Борджиа был в их глазах - всего лишь племянником мертвого понтифика, выскочкой, которому должно проголосовать так, как укажут. Может, тогда найдется покровитель, который защитит его от мечей и арбалетов рода Орсини. А если кардинал-племянник заупрямится, невелика потеря.  
Рим по еще одному мертвому Борджиа плакать не будет.

Кардиналы шли мимо, солнечный свет таял на глазах. Скоро в заколоченной капелле будет совсем темно, зажгут свечи, и в полумраке истинных лиц не разглядеть.  
Родриго чувствовал себя глупым каталонским мальчишкой, заигравшимся во взрослые игры. Только сейчас он ощутил, что остался совсем один - без верной руки брата-кондотьера, без благословения дяди-священника.  
Лучше бы он ждал в Остии корабля или выбросился в последнее незаколоченное окно.

А за стенами шумел древний город - сердце христианского мира, его сила и слава.

_В старом доме под окном Ваноццы льняные простыни хлопают на ветру, как мокрые паруса, а далеко-далеко в тихих садах Сиены на траву падают персики, в Болонье голодные студенты делят хрустящие соленые хлебцы и смеются, море лижет горячий песок Остии, и над морем стоит дымка, за которой Испанию не разглядеть._

Загудел тяжелый колокол на храме Святого Петра. А следом за ним зазвучали переливы по всему Риму.  
Калликст III приказывал бить в колокола в полдень, и вечный город, несмотря на погромы и убийства, радостно звенел, словно забыв о том, что чтит обычай, заведенный ненавистным папой-испанцем.  
В Риме будут звонить в колокола и через сто лет, и через двести, и через пятьсот.

Родриго Борджиа легко раздвинул губы в широкой улыбке и вошел в темный зал капеллы.


	2. Август, 1502: Чезаре Борджиа, герцог Валентино

Не прошло трех дней, как войска Чезаре Борджиа вторглись в княжество Урбино, а флаг с быком на алом и золотом поле уже развевался над столицей.  
Не прошло трех дней, как Чезаре отправил свое первое письмо, подписанное «повелитель Урбино», а он уже снова сел в седло. На этот раз без войск и свиты, в черных одеждах рыцаря-госпитальера.  
Из Милана пришла весть, что дорогой кузен Луи, король Франции, желает видеть гонфалоньера папских войск и своего вассала Чезаре Борджиа.  
Каждый день был на счету.  
Но Чезаре отправился не в Милан, чтобы предстать перед королем, он тайно уехал в Феррару, где только что тяжело и трудно разрешилась от бремени Лукреция.

***  
Отяжелевший от родов живот округлился под рубашкой, глаза запали, длинные волосы заплетены в простую косу. Лукреция выглядела маленькой девочкой, постаревшей в одночасье.  
Чезаре нежно погладил ее голую пятку.  
\- Не надо, - простонала она, пряча ногу под простыней.  
Маэстро дотторе недовольно звенел инструментами: ее сиятельству герцогине прописали кровопускание.  
Чезаре нырнул рукой под простыню, нащупал пятку Лукреции и нежно провел большим пальцем по стопе.  
\- А так?  
\- Прекрати! – Лукреция отчетливо хихикнула.  
\- Неужели щекотно? – притворно удивился Чезаре. Он откинул простыню, обнажив щиколотки Лукреции.  
Лукреция подгибала пальцы, без особого старания пыталась вырваться и постанывала от смеха.  
Чезаре склонился и поцеловал выступающую косточку.  
\- Твоя борода щекочется, - снова простонала со смехом Лукреция.

Муж Лукреции и герцог Ферарры Альфонсо д`Эсте так и застал его - бородатого лохматого мужчину, целующего пятки чужой жены.

 

***

После трехневной войны в Урбино и двух дней в пути сиятельный герцог Валентино похож на главаря разбойничьей шайки, думал Альфонсо д`Эсте. А для баронов Романьи он есть и будет разбойником и вором, который силой готов забрать то, чем их семьи по праву владели веками.

Но дайте Чезаре Борджиа пару лет, и папа Александр VI возложит на его голову корону короля Романьи.

Герцог Валентино поднял взгляд, аккуратно отпустил добычу и поднялся навстречу хозяину дома. Невозмутимый, словно слухи о его отношениях с сестрой - не больше чем ложь, словно лапать неодетых женщин дома д`Эсте - обычное для него дело.

\- Дорогой кузен, позвольте выразить вам свое почтение и благодарность, - герцог Валентино чуть поклонился. Ничего незначащие фразы катились камушками с обрыва.

Дверь закрылась, пряча измученную Лукрецию, которая смотрела вслед двум своим мужчинам.

***

\- Ваши шпионы в Милане заслуживают награды, - задумчиво сказал Чезаре. Он с отрешенным восхищением рассматривал благородные линии старого дворца семьи д`Эсте. И пусть старый герцог Эрколе был жив, в Ферраре правил Альфонсо - первенец и наследник. С предусмотрительностью истинного д`Эсте он старался сохранить все, что досталось от предков. Чезаре нравилось родовое гнездо феррарских герцогов - своего у него не было, не считать же своими захваченные замки, в которых от силы проводишь по два-три дня.  
Чезаре брал, но не владел - некогда.

\- Не секрет, кто собирается вокруг короля Луи в надежде поживиться вашей головой, кузен, - Альфонсо говорил о том, о чем Чезаре и так знал. - Гвидобальдо Монтефельтро, которого вы изгнали из Урбино, родственники Варано из Камерино, Джованни Сфорца, лишенный Пезаро...  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как Джованни Сфорца целует руку короля, который заключил его дядю Лодовико в тюрьму, - оживился Чезаре, словно и вправду мечтал насладиться этим зрелищем. - Значит, мои враги - калека, сифилитик и импотент… Решено, немедленно отправляюсь в Милан. Моя свита уже в пути, - Чезаре подмигнул, - и среди них человек в маске.  
Которого в пути шпионы и соглядатаи примут за герцога Валентино, понял Альфонсо, пока настоящий герцог Валентино ищет поддержки в Ферраре на случай неблагоприятных обстоятельств.  
За считанные месяцы Чезаре Борджиа успел вызвать ненависть почти всех итальянских семей. Если они объединятся, а король Луи их поддержит, герцог Валентино долго не продержится. Но французу нравится дразнить итальянцев хитрым и беспощадным Чезаре Борджиа - до тех пор, пока француз не поймет, что Чезаре Борджиа опасен и для него.  
Вслух Альфонсо д`Эсте сказал:  
\- Король Луи не любит неудачников.  
\- Значит, я не проиграю, - Чезаре снова улыбнулся.

У них есть еще час, чтобы обсудить новости из Флоренции и Венеции, прежде чем Валентино снова сядет в седло.

* * *

Ночь шла на убыль.  
На счету был каждый час, но Чезаре лежал и, запрокинув голову, смотрел на тяжелые августовские звезды, готовые упасть в ладонь, только протяни руку.  
Тени плясали вокруг костра - как свора романьольских баронов, которых Чезаре Борджиа уже изгнал или еще изгонит из их замков и крепостей. Издали следили голодным хищным взглядом жадные до падали Венеция и Флоренция. Ждали своего часа в засаде пушки Вителли и конница да Фермо.  
Дорогой кузен Луи, король Франции, не знает милости к побежденным. Значит, Чезаре не должен проиграть.

Он подставил ладонь падающей звезде.  
Дайте мне еще хотя бы пару лет...


	3. Август, 1507: Лукреция Борджиа, герцогиня Феррары

Тем летом в Ферраре стоял такой зной, что пересыхали колодцы. В городе говорили о голоде и чуме, и герцог пожелал, чтобы Лукреция с детьми уехала в поместье. Они больше не говорили о смерти Чезаре, свои слезы Лукреция выплакала еще в апреле, когда пришла весть из Вианы.

Но теперь глядя из окна на притихшую полумертвую Феррару, Лукреция вспоминала, что семь лет назад в Непи было так же мучительно душно.

...Она не видела Чезаре несколько месяцев и не хотела видеть. Лукреция носила черное вдовье покрывало - любимый брат сделал ее вдовой - и сердце болело каждый раз, когда она думала, что Чезаре убил того, кто стал для нее светом и надеждой.

А Чезаре все-таки приехал, усталый, в запыленной одежде.  
\- Прости меня, - он встал на колени, поцеловал край ее платья, и Лукреции захотелось ударить его по лицу. В душе не было прощения: Чезаре даже не скрывал своей вины.  
\- Нечего прощать, - она смотрела сверху вниз, каждое слово давалось с трудом. - Ты жесток, ты бессердечен, ты убиваешь как зверь. Зверей не винят в том, что они творят.  
Но эти слова были ложью. Чезаре знал, что делает и почему. Он приказал убить Альфонсо, потому что тот мешал планам - его и отца. Точно так же, как мешал их планам несчастный, смешной, влюбленный Перотто, который целовал руки Лукреции, уверяя, что никто не сможет разлучить их. Как мешали еще десятки людей, имен которых Лукреция не знала и не хотела знать.  
\- Скажи, что все, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь ради меня, - Лукреция пыталась говорить презрительно, но голос дрожал, - что ты любишь меня и хочешь защитить.  
Чезаре опустил голову.  
\- Я сделал это, чтобы ты снова была моей, - глухо сказал он.  
И Лукреция наконец расплакалась - горько, некрасиво задыхаясь.

Сброшенное вдовье покрывало лежало на полу смятой тряпкой. Чезаре сидел у ног Лукреции, положив голову ей на колени. И она перебирала темные густые волосы.  
Твоя любовь душит меня, не дает жить. Я твоя, ты мой, но еще немного, и меня больше не будет, отпусти, прошу, отпусти...

...Семь лет спустя, в апреле, она снова плакала не переставая, сжимая в горсти черное скорбное покрывало. Где-то в лесах под Вианой умирал Чезаре, и час его смерти был бесконечен для Лукреции. Ей тоже хотелось умереть.  
\- Все кончено, Чезаре, - шептала она, задыхаясь от слез. Темные леса Вианы шумели над ними, и голова Чезаре лежала на ее коленях. - Ты умер. Хуан умер. Отец умер. Имя Борджиа втоптано в грязь. Некому защитить меня. Что мне делать дальше?  
Она ждала, что брат ответит: "Разве ты не желала избавиться от клейма Борджиа?".  
Но он молчал.  
Лицо Чезаре было бледным, волосы слиплись от крови.  
\- Борджиа больше нет, - сказала она, опустив голову.

Тем летом в Ферраре стоял иссушающий зной, говорили о чуме и голоде. А еще о грядущей войне, утратах и несчастьях.  
Лукреция стояла у окна и смотрела на город, в котором нет места для Борджиа, но которому нужна герцогиня Феррары - она будет рожать мужу детей, выслушивать просьбы обиженных, танцевать на праздниках и молиться в церкви святого Георгия.

\- Герцог ждет, ваше светлость, - сказала камеристка.  
\- Я готова, - ответила герцогиня Феррары.


	4. Август, 1508: Джоффре Борджиа, князь Сквиллаче

Бруха, одноглазая ведьма, жила на скале. Даже самые благородные дамы, оставив свиту, поднимались к ней пешком по крутой тропинке, вьющей по скале. А заходя в хижину, склоняли голову – из-за низкой притолоки. И одноглазая ведьма никогда не гадала дважды.  
Мария де Мила шла от брухи назад, придерживая платье и касаясь рукой шершавой скалы. Галька под ногами осыпалась и летела вниз, в расщелину. Солнце клонилось к закату.  
Мария де Мила была самой важной дамой этих земель, молодой супругой Джоффре Борджиа, князя Сквиллаче. Славное княжество Сквиллаче - городок, похожий на рыбацкую деревню, скалы и море. Князь Сквиллаче - рыжий, с намечающимся брюшком - тюфяк тюфяком - подкаблучник и увалень. Он был не такой, как другие Борджиа. Не было в нем неукротимой решимости Чезаре, сумасшедшего обаяния Хуана, красоты и изящества Лукреции.  
Спасибо тебе, Господи, за это, думала Мария, спасибо.  
В тринадцать лет он оказался в Сквиллаче нежеланным мужем при своей первой жене, шестнадцатилетней, рано созревшей красавице Санче Арагонской. И вместо того, чтобы следить за честью супруги, бегал с мальчишками купаться на море, разорять сады и печь рыбу на углях. Санчи больше нет, а Джоффре незаметно врос в Сквилачче, в эту каменистую, не слишком приветливую землю - край с резкими зимними ветрами и изнуряющей летней жарой. В Италии менялись понтифики на святом престоле, в войнах благородные семьи теряли и возвращали свои земли, но никто не трогал последнего мужчину из рода Борджиа - словно он умер раньше, чем его братья.

И сейчас Джоффре в расстегнутой мокрой рубашке, босой, с закатанными штанами стоял в мелкой ленивой речушке с острогом в руке, охотясь на рыбу. Нос облупился на солнце, волосы прилипли к вспотевшему лбу.

Потом он кормил Марию печеной форелью, перепачкал сажей ее платье, порвал свою рубашку. Не спрашивал, о чем говорила одноглазая ведьма. Спрашивать нельзя.  
Но когда он провел ладонью по губам Марии, привычным домашним жестом утирая ей рот, как маленькому ребенку, она вдруг расплакалась.  
\- О чем ты плачешь? - встревожено спросил Джоффре. - Из-за того, что я отпустил слугу? Но у Гаспаро жена должна вот-вот родить, я велел взять ему нашу лошадь. Не плачь, родная. У нас есть рыба и соленые оливки, есть вино и хлеб. Ночью я буду поддерживать огонь, ты немного поспишь. Мы встретим рассвет, а потом поедем домой. Не плачь, - растерянно повторял он, размазывая слезы и сажу по лицу Марии.

Еще несколько лет счастья для Джоффре Борджиа, разве этого мало, думала Мария. Счастья за всех из его семьи.


End file.
